A Wolfs Heart
by hoofbeats127
Summary: i decided to start another fan fiction! i don't know how to summarize this yet but all i can say is that it has a lot of Maddian moments, so please think about reading this. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: the start**

**Hey everyone! I am starting another story but don't worry I will keep writing meant for each other. This is the first chapter, as you can see, and I don't know if I should continue it so please tell me if I should. I will be making the chapters for my stories longer because I don't have a lot of time to write and I want to make up for that. Oh and this story is starting at season two, episode ten, "Fall of the Wild"**

Third person POV:

Everyone is in their tents, Tom and Rhydian share one, Jimmie, Sam and Liam in one, the three K's, other people and finally Maddy Shan and Jana. Liam just finished talking about how he will find the "werewolf den" and three wolfbloods are listening in.

"Maddy are you ok?" Shan asked with Jana next to her and Maddy's back facing them. She didn't reply.

"Maddy?" Janna asked.

"I'm going for a walk… alone." Maddy said with her eyes glowing yellow. Meanwhile in Rhydian and Toms tent Rhydian tells Tom about what Liam said.

"I hope Maddys ok," Rhydian said sighing.

"Mate, she's strong, she'll be ok." He said. Just then Rhydian heard Maddys tent open and heard her leave it.

"She just left her tent." Rhydian said getting up and putting his shoes on.

"Where you going" Tom asked when he saw this.

"After Maddy, I'm not gonna let her stay out there by herself." Tom was about to object but got distracted by another thought.

"Wait what am I supposed to do, I'm not staying here alone."

"I don't know, go into the tent with the other girls," and with that Rhydian left.

It only took him a couple o seconds to catch up with Maddy.

"What do you want Rhydian?" she asked sounding annoyed, but she kept going.

"What's wrong?" he said trailing behind.

"You heard what Liam said, I'm just sick of people making my life harder than it should be." Maddy replied. Rhydian jogged a little to catch up, and when he did he grabbed Maddys arm and spun her around. He looked into her eyes for a second and saw that they were starting to fill with tears. Without thinking he pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. After a couple of seconds he heard Maddy's silent sobs, and could feel his chest getting wet because that's where she rested her heard.

"Shhh, Mads," he said sitting her down at the bottom of a tree. Rhydian pulled Maddy up so she was almost on his lap. She kept her head on his chest and could smell his sent. She loved his sent, it was a mix of the forest and a cinnamon. She could feel his hand running up and down her back and heard his heart beat.

"What if he does find the den, and then what do we do?" Maddy mumbled against Rhydians chest.

"I won't let that happen, Mads," he said calmly. Maddy paused for a second and looked up at him. She stared straight into his eyes and he did hers. Slowly she leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was soft but had meaning. After a few seconds she pulled away and looked at Rhydian. Although Rhydian didn't want the kiss to end, so he pulled her back up and kissed her harder. He felt her start to smile against his lips. After a little while he pulled away.

"I love you," Maddy said without thinking. She looked down as soon as she realized what she had said, but Rhydian lifter her chin back up.

"I love you too." he said resting his forehead against hers.

"Can we stay here for a while, and can I stay with you tonight, I don't want anyone else knowing that I'm crying." Maddy said resting her head in the crook of Rhydians neck.

"Sure Mads," Rhydian replied and wrapped his arms around her. After a couple of minutes Rhydian looked down to find Maddy asleep in his arms. He picked her up bridle style and carried her back to the camp site. When he got into the tent he laid her down next to him and fell asleep with her, once again, in his arms.

The next day

MaddysPOV:

I woke up this morning thinking that last night was a dream, but then I noticed I was wrapped in someone's arms. I turn around and see two gorgeous blue eyes staring at me.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning," I replied and he kissed me softly. I listened and noticed that we were the only people who were up yet.

"So, what do you want to do?" Rhydian asked filling the silence.

"I don't know, there' nothing to do." I said looking down I little bit.

"Well, we could do this," he said and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back. We were lying on our sides and he had me pulled close to him. We stayed kissing like this for a couple of minutes. Rhydian than moved so I was looking up at him and he was hovered over me. He then started to kiss me again, but this time we were fully making out. He was such a good kisser. I mean he didn't use to much tongue or push down on me. We kept making out for a while, he would put his weight on one hand tickle my side with the other, or he would pin my arms down. I put my right hand on his cheek and pulled him down near me, and then I quickly spun him so I was on top.

Rhydians POV:

Being able to finally kiss Maddy is amazing. She's amazing. I love when she kisses me because I know she's mine. Just now she spun me so I was under her now and she kept her hand on my cheek. She looked down at me and I tucked a piece of her hair that was dangling behind her ear. She smiled and leant down to me. She started to kiss me again and I could feel her giggling which made me smile. I ran my hands up her arms, over her shoulders and down her back. Then I moved her shirt up so my hands were touching her bare waist. I felt her shiver a little but she stopped after a second. I took on of my hands and put it on her thigh to pull her closer to me. I then left my hand there. She moved her hands so one was on the ground and one was getting tangled in my hair. Mads and I must have been too focused on each other to notice another tent woke up. We didn't even hear the tent open up a big enough for one person to fit through it.

"Oh"….

**So who walked into the tent? I'm sorry I give you way too many cliff hangers and I was actually deciding if I should today and I thought "why not". So remember I am still continuing meant for each other but right now I'm stuck and I thought of this and had to write it. So please tell me if I should continue and if you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: busted**

**Ok so first I want to say that this will probably suck because my computer got all wack and deleted what I worked on so now I'm starting over and cant really remember it all so….. just tell me how you like it.**

Third person POV:

"Oh… sorry" Tom said as he walked into the tent. Maddy and Rhydian didn't move at all. Tom went over and picked up a bag and went to the door again. "Yeah so sorry about that, and breakfast is in five minutes… so… carry on." He said as he left the tent. Maddy and Rhydian looked at each other for a couple seconds and she put her head on his chest and giggled. Rhydian sat up and pulled Maddy so she had her legs wrapped around his waist. He looked at her and then thought for a second.

"Well we do have five minutes" he said with a smile. Maddy smiled as a reply and they kissed. Maddy tightened her grip around his waist and tangled her fingers in his hair. She loved his short dirty blonde hair. Rhydian pulled away from the kiss and moved down Maddy's neck. She let a quiet moan slip from her mouth. Rhydian started to push her down so he was hovered over her again. They must have been too lost into each other because Rhydian took his shirt off and threw it across the tent. Then he went back to Maddy. They started kissing again and she had one hand on his cheek and the other on his shoulder. Maddy moved her hand across his back accidentally scratching him. Rhydian didn't care though, so he started to move down her neck again. Maddy put one hand on the ground and Rhydian took it in his. He had his knees on either side on Maddy and she wrapped her legs around the part of his leg that was on the ground. When he got to the neck line of her shirt he ran his free hand down her side and pulled off her shirt, so she only had her bra and pants on. He moved and started to kiss up her stomach leaving shivers behind. His face soon met Maddy's again and they made out again.

"Wake up everyone! It is time for breakfast!" Mr. Jefferies yelled bringing Rhydian and Maddy back into reality. The two teens pulled from the kiss and started at each other breathing heavily. Maddy put her hand on his cheek and pulled him down to her for one small kiss. They took a second to rest their foreheads together with their eyes closed. Then Rhydian silently got off of her and put his shirt back on, Maddy followed. When they were done they walked out of the tent.

"Good morning everyone, who wants bacon?" Mr. Jefferies asked. The class just murmured in response. As soon as Jana saw Rhydian get out of the tent she ran up and hugged him. Maddy let out a small growl, but Rhydian took one hand and put it behind his back to hold hers. She clamed down a little bit and then fully when Jana let go.

"Morning Rhydian" she said in a cheery voice.

"Morning" he replied and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Jana said when she saw a red spot on Rhydians shoulder. She went over and rubbed her hand on it making Rhydian wince a little.

"Ow Jana." He said semi-quickly.

"Well it's not my fault you're bleeding." She said. Maddy walked around to see it and Rhydian tried to look over his shoulder. When he did see it he smirked and said:

"Thanks for that Maddy." Maddy smirked a little to but Jana kept a straight face. She didn't notice that Rhydian said it sarcastically and thought Maddy did this on purpose. Janas eyes went yellow and she pounced on Maddy.

"Hey, get off me!" Maddy yelled. Now everyone saw what was going on. Mr. Jefferies and Miss Fitzgerald came running over with everyone else.

"You hurt him," Jana yelled.

"No I didn't" Maddy yelled back.

"Get off of her!" Rhydian yelled trying to pull Jana off. Tom and Jimmie came over to help pull her off.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Mr. Jefferies asked sternly as soon as the boys got Jana off. Rhydian knelt down behind Maddy and lifted her up so she was resting against him.

"She hurt Rhydian sir." Jana said.

"No she didn't!" Rhydian said annoyed. He started to move Maddys hair out of her eyes even though she could herself.

"Yes she did. Look sir he has a huge cut across his back." She replied in a know-it-all voice.

"Is this true Rhydian?" Mr. Jefferies said looking towards the teens on the ground.

"Yes and no. Yes, I do have a cut on my back and yes it was from Maddy. Although it wasn't on purpose." He said running his hands up and down her arms.

"Than why are you bleeding Mr. Morris?" Mr. Jefferies said crossing his arms along with Jana. Rhydian paused a moment knowing that they would most likely get in some sort of trouble for what they did.

"Because… Because Maddy and I were making out in the tent and it got a little out of hand… but nothing happened sir." Everyone looked at them shocked especially the three K's, although Tom didn't considering he walked in on it. Jana looked mad so she turned around and marched off to her tent. Mr. Jefferies just stood there with his mouth open.

"Well, we will talk about this later." He said pointing to Maddy and Rhydian. "Now we are going to start our nature walk competition." He said handing out walkie-talkies, a compass, and maps. "Now everyone get into groups." Rhydian helped Maddy up and dusted her off. He took her hand and they walked over to Tom's group.

"Now if anything is to happen or if it shall rain or you run out of water just contact me and we will come to you or you come back." Miss. Fitzgerald said. "You may begin" she finally said. The groups ran off. Maddy and Rhydian held hands the whole time not paying attention.

"What if he finds the den?" Maddy asked leaning her head on Rhydians shoulder as they walked.

"He won't, and its not like he can come back, this is private property with security cameras all around. We got lucky being able to come here in the first place." He said shrugging. Maddy smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Come on you love birds!" Jimmie yelled. After a half an hour the walkie-talkie starting to make noises:

"Hello, can you hear me? I repeat can you hear me?" the whole group laughed at him talking like this.

"Yes we can sir" Katrina and Tom said.

"Ok I need everyone to come back to the camp. It is starting rain. Don't worry we have an idea on what to do before we pack up to leave, so we don't have to pack in the storm. Let me just tell you this, I hope you like horror films." Mr. Jefferies said. Maddy gave a sigh of relief considering the group almost made it to where the den was supposed to be. Rhydian looked down at her and kissed the top of her head making her smile.

"Ok mates, I guess we should run back because the faster we get there," Tom said and jumped onto a stump, "the faster we can watch the K's pee their pants, and get out of the rain." Everyone smirked and rolled there eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for," Jimmie said, "Let's go!" He then took off running followed my Sam Liam and Tom. Maddy went to run off after them also, but Rhydian stopped her and grabbed her by the waist. She spun around to look him and his blue eyes. By now they were soaking wet, but they didn't care. Rhydian took his right hand and slid it under the wet hair that covered Maddys left cheek. He pulled her up slowly and kissed her. Maddy took her left hand and put it on Rhydians chest and held his hand in the other one. They looked like a couple in a romance movie. After a couple of seconds they pulled away and Rhydian smiled.

"C'mon" he said as he took her hand and ran.

"Wait Rhydian, slow down" Maddy said as she tripped behind him. He stopped and noticed her panting. Rhydian ran over and put her on his back and started running again. Maddy wrapped her arms around his neck, not to strangle him, and rested her head on top of his. With in seconds they finally got back. They were the last ones to arrive back and got deserved looks from everyone.

"Nice of you two to join us." Mr. Jefferies said while putting a movie into the projector. Maddy and Rhydian looked around. There was a big white sheet hanging from a tree, with a tarp above it protecting it from the rain. There was also a bunch of canopies set up with chairs under them that each student sat in and were covered by a rug. Maddy walked over and sat down next to Shan and Rhydian sat next to Maddy. The order was Shan, who sat next to another student, then Maddy to her left and then Rhydian, then Tom and finally Jana. Mr. Jefferies and Miss Fitzgerald sat next to Jana also. When ever something scary would happen the three K's would hug each other and scream. Maddy ended up on Rhydians lap hidden under the rug with her face buried into his chest. Rhydian had his arms wrapped around Maddy and would tighten his grip a little when she got scared. Maddy wasn't a big fan of the movies, but she liked the feeling leading up to being scared.

When the movie stopped so did the rain. The students went and started to take down the tents. Maddy and Rhydian finished first and Rhydian had Maddy leaning against a tree and he had one arm holding him up against the tree. Jana was glaring at them and angrily taking apart the tent. Maddy would giggle every now and then and Rhydian would smirk and look down.

"JANA!" Shan screamed for the ninth time. Jana turned and looked angrily at Shannon. "Can you pass me the Pieces you have? The tent is all undone." Jana pushed them Shannon's way and looked back at Rhydian and Maddy only to find them practically swallowing each other. She growled a little and whispered:

"You will be mine, no matter what I have to do to get you…"

**So there it is! PM me with anything you want me to put into both of my stories and I will most likely use them. Big thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, or made my story their favorite. Please keep the reviews coming, I love hearing what you have to say! **

**XOXO Hoofbeats127**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: my valentine**

**So Valentines Day is coming up and I decided to make a Valentines Day themed chapter. Also the point of view for this story will always be third person unless it says it's someone else's.**

It has been a week since the camping trip and Jana has been on Maddy and Rhydians back ever since.

Maddy wipes her eyes as she hears her alarm go off. She quickly gets up and runs into her bathroom. She brushes her teeth and hair, and then she puts some eyeliner on. She puts her school clothes on and hears something hitting on the window. Outside Rhydian is standing there throwing rocks. He has one hand behind his back holding a small box wrapped in red paper. Maddy sees him and smiles. She runs down the stairs and outside.

"Bye mum!" she yells. She runs up to Rhydian and hugs him and he hugs back. "Ready to go?" she asks him.

"Yeah." He smiles and then they run. When they come to their tree Rhydian grabs Maddy's hand and pulls her back.

"What's goin on?" she asked smiling a little. Rhydian pulls the box out from behind him and hands it to her. She smiles and raises one eyebrow at him.

"It's for valentines day." He says shyly. Maddy carefully unwraps the box and opens it. She gasps and looks up at Rhydian.

"Rhydian," inside the box is a necklace. It has a round pendent with two wolfs in front of a huge moon. The female wolf has her head nuzzled under the males chin. Around her neck she has a small chain and there is a diamond where the wolf's pendent would be.

"If you don't like it I…" Rhydian started to say but Maddy cut him off by kissing him. She soon pulled away with tears in her eyes.

"I love it." She says smiling. Rhydian takes it out of the box and clips it around her neck. They left the house really early so they had about twenty minutes until school. They lay down under the tree and Maddy rested her head on his chest.

"Hey, my foster parents went to some fancy hotel tonight for Valentines Day, so I'll have the house all to myself. So I was thinking, you could come over around six." He said shooting her a look that said "if you know what I mean". She smiled and replied,

"I'll be there." Rhydian took Maddys hand into his and looked at the time.

"We have to go, form is in five minutes." Rhydian said while standing up and helping Maddy up. She nodded and they ran. Rhydian would always pass her, but would slow down and let her lead. They ran throw the gate and into the school. They got to form just in time. Maddy and Rhydian took their seats behind Shannon and Tom and in front of Jana. Shannon and Tom turned around so they were facing the couple and Jana stood up and walked over to them.

"Hey," Shan said smiling.

"Hi, look what Rhydian gave me!" Maddy said excitedly. She let the pendent out of her hand so it rested on her chest. Shannon gasped and Tom smiled. Although Jana held back her anger. Rhydian started to blush looking down, so Maddy kissed his cheek.

"Good morning everyone, happy Valentines Day! Also, we have a new student with us," Mr. Jefferies paused and a boy walked in. His hair was pitch black and was buzzed and spiked in the front, almost like Rhydians. He was thin but fit and had green eyes. He wore his uniform and had a leather jacket on. "This is Ben Rogers. You can sit next to Jana." Mr. Jefferies said pointing to the girl with the red hair. Ben walked past the four and sat down behind Rhydian. Maddy nudged Rhydian and sniffed the air. Rhydian followed and his eyes widened. Ben was a wolfblood. Maddy turned around and looked at Ben.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered angrily and Rhydian turned around. "This is our territory."

"Maddy, hands," Rhydian said. She looked down and black veins crawling up her arm. Rhydian took his hand and put it in hers, she soon calmed down.

"It's not my fault me parents moved here and anyway we keep our selves locked up at night in a den." Ben replied staring at Maddy.

"So do we," she said looking at Rhydian," but don't expect us to be comin around all friendly just because we live the same way. This was still our territory." Maddy then turned around and Rhydian looked at Ben and sarcastically rolled his eyes. Through the rest of the day Rhydian and Maddy stuck like glue, but Ben never took his eyes off Maddy. He liked her, a lot, but new Rhydian was in his way. At the end of the day everyone went there separate ways. When Maddy and Rhydian got to her house he kissed her and she kissed back.

"Be over at six," Rhydian called as he walked back into the forest. Maddy smiled and ran inside.

"What's got you so cheery?" Emma asked as Maddy pranced through the door.

"Oh nothing, but tonight I'm goin over Rhydians because we need to… study, got a math exam tomorrow." She said through her teeth. She never told her parents about Rhydian and her dating and he never told the Vaughn's.

"Ok..." Emma said as she went back to cooking. Maddy went up stairs and got changed. She wore a red tank top with a short jean jacket over it. She also put skinny jeans and red converse sneakers on. Time past quickly and before Maddy knew it she was running out the door. She ran as fast as she could to Rhydian house. When she got there she excitedly knocked on the door. Within seconds Rhydian opened it and smiled.

"Come here," he said taking her hand and pulling her though the door. He walked her up the stairs and to his bedroom door. He smiled to her and opened the door. Maddy gasped and walked in. He had candles lit around his room, he learned how to not be afraid of fire in the wild and taught Maddy, and there rose pedals that covered his bed. The lights in his room were dimmed making the candles shine. Maddy smiled to him and kissed him. He kissed back but more passionately. He pushed her against the door frame and she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her up and had one hand on her waist and the other on her thigh. She put one of her hands on his cheek and tangled the other in his hair. Rhydian started to kiss down her neck, which made Maddy moan. He put his hands on her shoulder and pulled the jacket off and threw it across his room. He carried her over to his bed with them still kissing. He put her down and took off his shirt. Maddy gazed into his eyes and pulled him closer to her. They held one of their hands together Rhydian rested on his free one. Maddy flipped them over so she was over him and started to make out with him again. Rhydian took the straps of her shirt and ran them down her arms until her shirt was off. He unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down. Maddy kicked off her shoes and then her jeans. Rhydian smiled and moved a piece of hair behind her ear. Maddy unbuttoned his pant and he kicked then off. He flipped her over and started to kiss down her stomach. When he met her lips again she lifted up a tiny bit. He put his arms around her and unclipped her bra. (You know the rest).

After a while Maddy and Rhydian lay under the covers. Maddy had her head on his chest and he had one arm around her and the other one Maddy was drawing designs on with her finger.

"Rhydian, do you really love me?" she asked with a sad tone in her voice.

"Of course I do, I mean I don't have a reason not to." he said stroking her hair with his hand.

"Are you sure?" she asked not making eye contact

"_What's Mickey without Minnie, _

_What's tiger without pooh, _

_What's Donald without Daisy,_

_That's me without you. _

_When Elmo isn't ticklish, _

_And Pooh bear hates honey, _

_When Tigger stops bouncing _

_And goofy isn't funny._

_When peter pan can't fly,_

_And Simba never roars, _

_When Alice in Wonderland can't fit through small doors._

_When Dumbos ears are small,_

_And happily ever after isn't true,_

_That is when I'll stop loving you." _Rhydian whispered to Maddy. She smiled and kissed him. "The only thing that isn't true about that is that if any of that did happen, I would still love you." Maddy smiled even bigger and rested her head back on his chest. Soon after the couple fell asleep in each other arms.

**There was the Valentines Day and third chapter of A Wolfs Heart. So, I need help from you, first if you have any ideas that I should put in both of my stories then just PM with them because I'm STILL stuck on Meant for Each Other. Also I was wondering if Maddy should get pregnant in this or no, and if so should it be now or would you want more moments like this before she gets pregnant. So please review because I love to see them!**

**XOXO Hoofbeats127**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: library's not just for reading.**

**Hey, so, ya… umm, hi. I know the name of the chapter is long but it makes sense with what this chapter is about. Enjoy!**

Sunlight met Rhydian eyes as he slowly opened them that morning. Today was Friday, the last day until the weekend. (I know Valentines Day was on Friday but I made it on Thursday so I could do my idea.) He moved his arm to notice that no one was there. Rhydian sat up a little and looked around. No one was there so he slumped back down onto his pillow. Within seconds he could hear footsteps coming down the hallway, so he looked towards the door. Maddy walked in wearing his shirt, which was big on her so it fell above her knees. Rhydian smiled as she walked over to him and he took her hands in his. She then sat on his lap facing him.

"I knew last night really happened," Rhydian said looking into Maddys eyes.

"It was real, and I'm so happy it was with you." Maddy said smiling. Rhydian started to slide the shirt down one of Maddys shoulder. "Rhydian, we have to go to school, as much as I would love to do this again we can't, or well not now at least." She said flashing him a grin. He smiled back and kissed her.

"Promise?" he whispered against her lips.

"Always" she replied as she pulled away. Both teens got up and got dressed. "Damn, I forgot me jacket." Maddy exclaimed as soon as she was dressed. Rhydian went over to his closet and took out one of his coats.

"Here," he said putting it over her shoulders. They both smiled and walked down stairs. They ate breakfast and left running hand in hand. Maddy and Rhydian didn't stop running until they got to form because they were running a little late but made it in time.

"What took you to so long?" Shannon asked causing Jana Ben and Tom to listen in.

"Nothing, just running a little late, that's all." Rhydian replied. Jana started to sniff in the direction of the couple and her eyes widened after a second.

"Oh my God!" Jana exclaimed with her jaw dropped.

"What?" Maddy asked.

"I'm a wolfblood, I can smell things and do you know what you to smell like?" Jana whispered with her arms crossed. Maddy sniffed the air and noticed.

"Each other…" She mumbled. Shannon Tom and Ben all had clueless looks on their faces. "Fine, we slept together last night. What's the big deal, I mean we are dating." Maddy whispered. The group just stared and didn't reply. Maddy rolled her eyes and turned around in her seat with her arms crossed.

"Nice." Rhydian said and he turned around so he was with Maddy. After attendance Mr. Jefferies told the class they were going to do something else today.

"You all know that you have big projects coming up so we will be going down to the school library. We will be staying there for most of the day and we can go right know." He said standing up. The rest of the class followed.

"Maddy I…" Shannon started to say and put her hand on Maddys shoulder, but Maddy shrugged it off and walked forward.

"Sorry," Rhydian said and he walked up to Maddy. When he got to her she was biting her bottom lip and was holding back tears. "Aw Mads," he said and pulled Maddy into a hug while they walked.

"Wait a minute. I thought you liked Rhydian." Ben said to Jana as they trailed behind.

"I do and that's the point. I have to get Maddy away from him so then I can have him and you can have her." Jana blurted out frustrated.

"Well that's gonna be hard. She loves him, a lot." Ben said and ran up to Tom.

Soon the class got down to the library and Mr. Jefferies let them walk freely. Rhydian pulled Maddy into an isle of books that no one was in. once they were alone Maddy broke down.

"I'm mad about what happened between us. I just wish me friends wouldn't care or be happy for us." Maddy said looking away from Rhydian. He took his hand and lifted her head so her eyes met his. Rhydian took his thumb and rubbed the tears off her cheek

"Please don't cry. I hate seeing you upset." Rhydian asked her. She stared into his eyes and didn't respond. Instead she kissed him. It was passionate and he kissed her hard back. He pushed her against one of the bookshelves and she jumped up so he was holding her. Maddy wrapped her arms around his neck and he had is arms on her waist.

"What is we get caught?" Maddy asked against his lips.

"The bookshelves are keeping us protected," Rhydian whispered. Maddy just nodded as an answer. Rhydian slipped his tongue into Maddys mouth and they stayed making out like this for a while. All of a sudden Maddy opened her eyes wide and pulled away.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Rhydian asked as he watched her get tense.

"Protection," Maddy said looking up into his eyes.

"Yeah, the bookshelves are keeping us save, don't worry." Rhydian replied shaking his head.

"No, not that kind. Last night, we didn't use protection," Maddy exclaimed with her eyes filling with tears. Rhydian eyes widened and he looked down. "Rhydian… I can't get pregnant, me parents will kill me!" she said with tears already coming down her face. Rhydian paused a moment and looked up.

"The morning after pill," he said looking into her eyes. "I can go and get it right now. I mean, I know you need ID but I can probably pay someone to get it for me." Maddy nodded but she was still crying hard. Rhydian slid them down so they were sitting on the floor.

"Ok, I can't leave you like this… I'll be right back." Rhydian said breaking the silence. He stood up and walked as fast as he could to the part where the rest of the class was. He looked around until he found Shannon. She was with Tom, Jana and Ben sitting at a small table going through books. Rhydian walked over, took Shannon's arm and pulled her up and over to a part where no one could see them.

"Why did you pull me over here?" She asked.

"Listen, I need you to stay with Maddy for me right now." He said looking around.

"Yeah, why?"

"She'll explain to you, just come on." He said and pulled Shannon to the row where Maddy was. Maddy was in the middle with her back up against the shelf and her head tucked in her knees. Rhydian walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"Maddy look at me, Maddy look, look." He said to her and she lifted up her head. "I'll be right back ok. Everything will fine." He lifted her head up and kissed her. After he rested his forehead against hers and they both closed their eyes for a second. After a couple of seconds he pulled away and stood up.

"I love you," he said as he walked away. Shan walked over and sat next to Maddy.

"Mads, I know you mad at me but I was just in shock. I think its great that you and Rhydian love each other." She said rubbing her hand up and down Maddys back. "So please tell me whats wrong."

Maddy looked up a little and tilted her head towards Shannon.

"Last night… when Rhydian and I had sex… we didn't use protection," Maddy said as she looked past Shannon at nothing. Shannon pulled Maddy so she was leaning against her and Maddy silently cried.

Meanwhile with Rhydian

Rhydian ran outside of school and down through the gate. A few miles up there was a drugstore and it only took him a minute to get there. When he got there he saw a man about to go in.

"Hey, excuse me," He said and the man stopped and looked at him. "Hi, umm, can you get me something."

"Listen kid, if you alcohol..." Rhydian cut him off before the man could finish.

"No, it's not that. It's… a morning after pill." The man looked at Rhydian for a second and didn't say anything. "I know it was stupid of us. but please, I cant be a father right now." The man paused another second and then nodded.

"Ok fine, but only this once." He said and Rhydian handed him the money.

"Thank you so much." Rhydian said. After a few minutes the man came out and handed Rhydian a bag.

"Thanks again," Rhydian said as he took off running. After a minute he was back in school and in the library. "Here," he said out of breath when he got to Maddy. She took the bag and looked at Rhydian.

"Thanks," she stood up and took his hand. "Come with me?"

"Sure," Rhydian replied and they walked down the hall to Maddys locker. She opened it and took out a water bottle. Inside the bag was a small pill covered in paper. Maddy unwrapped it and put in her mouth. She took a sip of her water and put it back into her locker. Once her locker was locked she looked at Rhydian. All of a sudden her eyes turned yellow because little did they know, the pill had wolfsbane in it.

**Ok so I felt like I needed to use a cliffhanger this time or at least I think its one. I don't even know. I will not have her get pregnant, or at least not yet, I love writing Maddian moments. So please review and tell me what you think because your reviews mean so much to me!**

**XOXO Hoofbeats127**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: the power of love**

Maddys eyes slowly turned yellow and she started to sniff the air. Rhydian looked at her and his eyes widened knowing what was happening. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her into the dark room.

"Maddy you need to snap out of it." He said and she looked at him.

"Rhydian… I can't do this in school!" she said in a panic. Rhydian turned around and locked the door. Then he turned back to Maddy.

"Here…" he took out his phone and texts Shannon telling her and Tom to go get a thistle root in the woods and Jana and Ben to come to help keep Maddy under control. "There, Jana and Ben are coming and Shan and Tom are going to get a thistle. Try to fight it."

"I can't," Maddy said looking down.

"Yes you can, what will distract you?" Rhydian asked walking over to her. Maddy thought for a second and looked up, but then she looked back down. "What is it?" Rhydian asked.

"You'll think its stupid," Maddy said and turned to face the wall. Rhydian walked up behind her and ran his hands down her arms. She could feel his nose run down her neck.

"I wouldn't think anything you say is stupid." He whispered and then kissed the crook of her neck. Maddy quickly turned around and kissed him. It started off soft and slow but then increased. They willingly let each others tongue enter the others mouth. Rhydian bent down a little and picked up Maddy and put her on the table. She tangled her legs around his and had her hand on his neck.

A click came from the door and Maddy opened her eyes. Rhydian was still kissing her and facing away from the door, so he didn't see. Jana opened the door and stood there shocked. She knows that Maddy and Rhydian are together, but have never seen them kiss. She was about to turn and leave when Ben stood in her way.

"We have to help her, do you want our secret to be out?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Fine," Jana whispered back. "You do know were in here right?" Jana asked the couple. Rhydian broke from the kiss and turned to face Jana and Ben.

"Yeah, I'm just keeping her distracted," he said shrugging and turned back around. He started to kiss Maddy again and whispered against her lips, "fight it." Maddy could feel her claws slowly forming on her hands. She gasped and pulled away.

"I can't, I'm gonna hurt you." She said with tears forming in her yellow eyes. She started to breathe heavy and black veins started to spread across her arms.

"Maddy no!" Rhydian said as she got on her hands and knees. Ben and Jana stood up and ran over. Rhydian picked her up and she started kicking.

"Let me go!" she yelled. Ben grabbed her legs and Jana took her arms so she wasn't kicking or punching anyone.

"shhh," Rhydian said and they moved her over to the couch. She lay on her stomach and Jana sat on her back. Rhydian and Ben were just pacing back and forth.

"What is taking them so long?" Rhydian asked out loud.

**Meanwhile **

"Tom, do you see anything?" Shannon asked.

"No, you?" he replied.

"Nothing… wait," Shan ran over to the bottom of a tree and pulled a root out of the ground, "I found it! Come on." Shannon and Tom ran as fast as they could. Soon they were through the gate and running through the doors. When they got to the dark room they saw Maddy under Jana.

"Give it!" Rhydian said in a panic knowing they didn't have a lot of time left. He ran over to Maddy and she turned her head away. "Seriously? Maddy come on," he said. Shannon came over and held Maddy's head still and Rhydian shoved it down her throat. After a couple of seconds Maddy's eyes went back to normal and the claws went away. Rhydian let go of the breath he was holding in and hugged Maddy.

"Maybe we should read what's in it next time." Maddy said with a smile and everyone laughed.

**The next night**

"Hey mum, me and Rhydian are gonna go do homework in me room." Maddy said as she walked through the door. Rhydian followed behind her and waved.

"Ok cub I'll call you down for dinner when it's ready." Emma said oblivious to the fact her daughter and Rhydian were dating. Maddy and Rhydian climbed the stairs and went into Maddys room. Rhydian closed the door behind him. They dropped their rucksacks sat on her bed.

"Are you going to Kay's party?" Rhydian asked and turned towards Maddy.

"I don't know, why?" she asked.

"Because she's having it at a hotel. With a pool, and rooms to stay in overnight," Rhydian said looking down but then looked up. "alone." He smiled and Maddy smiled back.

"Well, in that case…" Maddy started to say but leaned over to Rhydian who had lain down with his head on her pillow. She hovered above him and they started to make out.

"I love you" she whispered. Rhydian pulled her closer up to him.

"Always" he replied. He ran his hands down her side until he got to her shirt. He gently unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off of her. Under Maddys school shirt she had a black lace bra on.

Maddy ripped the buttons on Rhydians shirt off and threw it across the room. He tucked her hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes. Maddy smiled and leaned down to him. She pressed her lips against his and he kissed her back.

"Maddy Smith!" Emma exclaimed as she walked through Maddys door. She never expected to see her daughter kissing Rhydian with their shirts off, or just not right now. She stood there with her arms crossed. Maddy jumped up off Rhydian.

"Mum! Ever heard of knockin?" Maddy yelled.

"I don't need to knock." She said and looked at Rhydian. "I think you need to go." She told him. Rhydian got up and grabbed his shirt and rucksack from off the floor.

"Bye Maddy." He said and left.

"Nice one mum!" Maddy yelled to her mother.

"Why didn't you tell me you two were together?" Emma asked.

"I knew you would be lookin over me shoulder every five minutes." Maddy said grabbing a shirt from her drawer.

"No I wouldn't. I would just set a few rules. How long has this been going on?"

"Three weeks." Maddy told her mother and crossed her arms.

"So what did you really do on Valentines Day night because you never came home?" Emma asked.

"What do you think? I mean Mr. and Mrs. Vaughn weren't, so I think you can figure it out." Maddy walked over and sat on her bed, Emma just stared at her in shock.

"I'm fine with you two dating, but for now on there has to be an adult at home and doors open." Emma said.

"But mum!"

"No buts Maddy, your also grounded until I tell you you're not." Emma exclaimed and left the room. Maddy just slumped into her pillow and stared at the ceiling.

"Tomorrows the party, and I'm going, no matter what she says."

**Ok I'm so sorry for the wait. When they said 'I love you' 'always' that is something that Castle and Beckett say on Castle, but I just love that, so I don't own that. Please review because I love reviews and message me with any suggestions and I will give you credit in the authors note. oh, and something funny is that on my computer it says I spell Maddy wrong but i can replace it with Middy and Faddy and I have never heard those words in my life.**

**XOXO Hoofbeats127**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: parties, part one**

**I know, I updated two days in a row, thats a first for this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Maddy slowly trudged into the form room the next morning. She walked over to Rhydian who was sat with Jana Ben Shannon and Tom all around.

"Hey, how did it go?" Rhydian asked as soon as Maddy sat down.

"What go?" Shannon asked.

"Last night Rhydian came over and me mum caught us making out on me bed." Maddy told the group, "Now I'm grounded."

"Wait so you can't go to the party?" Shannon asked and Harry walked up behind her.

"I'm goin to that party if I'm allowed or not. The only thing is we need a car because we can run fast but not that fast. Me parents will catch up." Maddy told them.

"I have a car, or well my uncles pick up." Harry said. "I can pick all of you up." Maddy just smiled.

"Great!" she said.

"Ok, I'll pick up Shannon, then Tom, next Rhydian, after that Jana, Ben and then you." Harry told her.

"Perfect," was all Maddy could say before Mr. Jefferies walked into the room.

**That night**

Maddy walked into her bedroom and slammed the door. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a black string bikini. She slipped it on and took out jean shorts and a white see-through crop top with pink letters on it and hangs off her shoulder. She grabbed some clothes and put them in a bag and put pink flip-flops on. A couple minutes later she hear a rock hit her window. She ran over and saw Rhydian standing there looking around to make sure no one saw him. Maddy smiled and opened the window.

"Catch me," she whispered and jumped out and into his arms so he was holding her bridle style.

"Hi," he said and put on a grin.

"Run," Maddy whispered and jumped out of his arms. They ran around the front and jumped into the tail bed of the truck, everyone else was inside the truck. Maddy leaned her back against Rhydians chest as they drove away.

"I think this was our best get away." She said and smiled. She looked up to see his eyes and he moved her hair from her face and pulled her chin up to kiss her. The kiss lasted for a while but then there was a knocking on the back window and Tom yelled so they could hear him:

"Get a room!"

Rhydian just laughed and looked at Maddy.

"That's what we're going to do" he whispered to her.

After a few minutes Harry pulled up to the hotel and the group left the car. Rhydian jumped out first and then turned around and took Maddys waist and helped her out.

"Let the party begin" Harry said as they walked into the hotel. Kara and Katrina met them at the front with key cards to each room.

"Hey everyone, welcome to Kay's 16th birthday party. We have Harry and Ben together, Tom and Rhydian together and then Maddy Jana and Shannon can all have one room." Kara said. Everyone nodded and Katrina handed out the cards. Everyone went to their room to put their stuff away and unpack.

"So you're dating Shannon," Ben said when he walked into the room with Harry.

"Yeah, do you like anyone? Harry asked as he put his rucksack on the floor and took his shirt off because they were both wearing their bathing suits.

"Yeah, one girl, but she already has a boyfriend." Ben replied and took his shirt off.

"Oh, who is it?" Harry asked while taking his phone and the card in his hand.

"Maddy," Ben said as he walked out of the room. Harry just paused for a moment and then followed him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"So, how are you and Mads," Tom asked Rhydian as they opened the door.

"She's amazing. I love her…" Rhydian started to reply.

"I know you do, are you going to meet us out there?" Tom asked on his way out the door.

"Yeah," Rhydian replied.

Everyone but him was at the pool by now. Rhydian left the room but turned around right as it shut, he left his key inside.

"Great," he murmured to himself. He walked out and through the gates of the indoor pool. Shannon, Jana and Maddy were all sitting at a table talking and Tom was in the pool with Ben and Harry. Maddy and Rhydian were the only ones who still had clothes on rather than bathing suits. When Maddy saw Rhydian she smiled and waved and he waved back. He put his finger up and mouthed one minute. Maddy nodded and went back to talking. Rhydian walked over to the side of the pool until he saw Tom. He waved Tom over and Tom rested against the edge.

"What's up mate?" Tom asked.

"I need to borrow your key." Rhydian answered.

"Why…"

"Because I left mine in the room and the door locked when it shut," Rhydian said annoyed.

"Why can't you come swimming with us?" Tom asked.

"Me and Mads are gonna go… spend some… close personal time together, if you know what I mean." Rhydian replied raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, ok. Well the key is on the table the girls are at and stay on your bed." Tom said. Rhydian smirked and rolled his eyes.

"No promises…" Rhydian said and moved away before Tom could pull him in. Rhydian walked up to the table and Jana greeted him.

"Hi Rhydian," she said in a stupidly, flirty, annoying voice.

"Hi…" Rhydian replied and grabbed the card.

"Where are you going?" she asked sounding interested.

"To my room for a little while, and you won't want to come in." He said to him. Maddy giggled a little as well as Shan. Rhydian took Maddys hand and she stood up. "Yeah so give us like an hour or so…" Rhydian told Jana. She just watched them angrily as they walked away.

Rhydian and Maddy walked hand in hand to the room. Before he could open the door Rhydian pushed Maddy against it and kissed her. She put her hand on his neck and Rhydian put his hands on her waist. He took out the card and opened the door and then pushed her against it to close it. Maddy willingly let his tongue slip into her mouth. He used one of his hands to lock the door and kept the other one against the door. He then moved his free hand and slid down Maddys shirt on her arms. She put her hands on his shoulders and jumped up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he rested her on the door. He started to kiss down her neck and she moaned. She ran her hands down his back until she hit the bottom of his shirt. She lifted it up and over his head and dropped it on the floor. Rhydian backed up until he hit his bed and he sat down and then lay down. He backed up so his head was on the pillow and Maddy hovered above him. She looked deep into his blue eyes and ran her hand across his cheek.

"What?" he asked.

"I love you," she said and kissed him. Rhydian flipped them over and started to kiss down Maddys stomach. He unbuttoned her shorts and slid the off. Maddy entwined her legs with his and he kissed back up her stomach, neck and then met her lips. Maddy moved her hands down until she got to his shorts. She unbuttoned them and slid them off. Rhydian lifted her up and pulled the sheets out from under them and pulled the sheets over them. Maddy tangled her fingers in his hair and he undid her bikini top. He pulled it off and threw it across the room. (Then the rest)

After they finished they laid there for a while just looking at each other. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it" Rhydian asked.

"Tom, are you gonna come out soon?" Tom asked.

"Yeah hold on." Rhydian and Maddy got up and they passed each other their scattered clothing.

"Whoa sorry." Maddy said when she saw all the scratch marks on Rhydians back.

"Nice one Mads," Rhydian joked. They left the room wearing their bathing suits and went back to the pool.

**So did you like this Maddian moment? I hope you did! Am I the only one who needs music playing write? Or am I just weird? I hope you liked it!**

**XOXO hoofbeats127 **


End file.
